


A King.

by spaides



Series: davekat [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Jokes, M/M, but pls read, youll love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaides/pseuds/spaides
Summary: Rise of a legend.PLEASE READ THIS! :>
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: davekat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643560
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A King.

Dave stepped out of his home, hoodie on and scarf wrapped around his neck. It was a cold, December day and snow fell elegantly to the floor below, laying a freezing blanket on top of the foliage and scenery. His troll boyfriend stepped out behind him with an annoyed huff. Karkat didn't want to be out here at all. 

Dave took a few more steps into the street, trees surrounding him. With his somewhat numb hands he pulled Karkat over, taking his own phone out of the other's pocket. Karkat had been holding onto it as he thought he'd most likely drop it and he'd rather not lend Dave his phone for hours on end because of his whining. 

Dave slid his lockscreen to the left, opening up the camera, watching as snow fell onto his abnormal shaped, bald head. He cleared his throat and began a tune. 

"Xue hua piao piao xing bang pung pong," he sang, turning around in the spot he was stood in.

Karkat knitted his brows together and took a few steps back. "What the fuck Dave? Where the fuck did your hair go! Stop with the gibberish! God damn it Dave, stop for fucks sake."


End file.
